Stranger and the Ranger
by kiki56
Summary: A mysterious storm blows over Rivendell and leaves a stranger in its wake. What will happen when she meets our favorite Ranger from the North? will they fall in love, or will they be separated by fate? Read and review and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys! I know it's been a while since I posted anything but I have had a rough year and want to let you know that I am going to try and work harder at posting more chapters of my stories but I have been working on this one for a while and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Stranger and the Ranger Ch. 1**

It was a dark stormy night in the city of Rivendell, city of the elves; Immortal creatures that are blessed with long life and youthful appearance. This night in particular was strange because the storm came suddenly and left minutes later. Leaving nothing but some scattered tree limbs and some stray leaves almost like the storm never happened.

The people of Rivendell were none the wiser about the sudden start and end of the storm other than one who was sitting at the desk of his study in-front of the window. He looked up, focused his narrowed his eyes on the trees when the wind and rain died suddenly. He stands from his chair and rubs his forehead before sighing. "It has begun. The time for destiny is upon us and the return of the king is approaching." He said before looking over the maps and diagrams that littered his desk before laying his eyes on a small black box sitting on the window sill. He reached for the box and opened it to reveal a smooth silver ring with a single emerald laid in the twisting metal with elvish script engraved. The man, known as Lord Elrond, closes the box and returns it to the window sill before blowing out the candles on his desk and leaving the room.

Deep in the forest behind the city laid a young woman who is about to go on the adventure of her life, and hopefully find love along the way.

**The next morning**

Elrond walked down the halls of his palace and stopped when he saw a tall brunette man standing by the fountain looking off into the distance. He approached the man and laid a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "Aragorn, good morning my friend" he said and Aragorn tensed when he felt the presence of his hand but relaxed when he saw who it was. Aragorn is tall with shoulder length brunette hair that always looks like its greasy and striking grey eyes that bore into your soul. "My lord Elrond, you startled me. Good morning." Aragorn said and bowed before resting his hand on his sword out of habit. "I have a mission for you this morning. Because you know the forests better than most of Rivendell, I would like you to scout and look for anything out of place in the forest. I suggest going north." Elrond said and Aragorn looked confused for a minute before Elrond smiled. "I believe it is something I might have seen last night that has me worried and would like some peace of mind. Would you do me this favor my friend?" Elrond asked and Aragorn smiled before bowing and walking toward the stables. Elrond looked out to the trees one more time before walking away from the courtyard and through the expansive halls of Rivendell.

**With Aragorn**

The ranger walks into the forest with bow at the ready just in case and scans the forest canopy and floor to look for anything out of place. He walked for a few hours without seeing anything amiss until he spots a tree limb that had split from the tree above it and was lying over a pile of leaves. He approached the pile of leaves carefully and stopped when he heard moaning. He waited until the moaning stopped and approached it closer and closer until he was close enough to lift the limb and discover a young woman with red hair and dark brown eyes.

She looked up at him confused and went to rub her eyes. "Man I must have hit my head really hard. Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am?" she asked carefully getting up but fell back on her butt with a look of pain stretching across her face. "My lady are you in need of some help?" Aragorn asked putting his bow away and offering his hand for her to stand. She smiled and grabbed his hand before he carefully pulled her to her feet. She came up carefully and hobbled on one foot. "It looks like you could use some healing my lady…." He started before realizing he never caught her name. She seemed to catch on and she blushed. "Oh, my name's Elizabeth and what's yours?" she asked and he smiled. "I am Aragorn. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth. Come, we shall see that your injury is looked at" Aragorn said and draped her arm over his shoulder and helped her hop through the forest. "We have two hours before we reach Rivendell, would you like to take breaks along the way?" Aragorn asked and she sighed with a smile. "No, I'll be fine. I appreciate your help Aragorn." Elizabeth said and they slowly made their way through the forest.

**At the city of Rivendell**

Aragorn and Elizabeth made their way into the city slowly and Elizabeth had to stop and rest a little bit. She looked around as she sat on a stone bench and smiled in amazement at the beautiful city. "Wow, this place is beautiful. Is this really where you live?" she asked and he nodded with a smile as he sat next to her. He lifted her foot up on his lap and she cringed. "OW! What are you trying to do, rip my foot off?" she exclaimed and he chuckled before slipping off her brown leather boot and examining her ankle, which was swollen. "It looks like you sprained it my lady. Did you fall out of a tree?" he asked carefully probing the skin around the ankle as she cringed and tried to get her foot out of his steel grip. "I don't remember, the last thing I remember is taking a walk through the woods at home and then waking up to see you hovering over me." Elizabeth said after giving up her attempt to get free. "I should take you to Lord Elrond. He will be able to have his healers take care of your ankle, although I do not recommend wearing these boots again. They are not very practical." Aragorn said pointing to the heel of her boot. She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "But they're my favorite, and they go great with my outfit" she said and he rolled his eyes. He slipped her boot back on, and helped her stand to her feet. "Come, Lord Elrond is expecting you" he said before they made their way up many stairs and down long hallways before coming in front of a wooden door. Aragorn knocked and a "Come in" came from inside. He opened the door and discovered not only was Lord Elrond in his study but a woman that seemed to have a glow that radiated around her. Her long brown hair stretched past her waist and wore a pure white dress with a silver circlet atop her head. "Lady Arwen, I was not expecting to see you here" Aragorn said bowing slightly and Elizabeth caught onto the hint so she bowed as well.

They both straightened and Elrond turned from his desk and smiled. "Ah Lord Aragorn, I see you have brought our guest. Arwen if you would excuse us" he said to the woman she bowed as he kissed her forehead. She left the room shortly after that and shared a look with Aragorn before disappearing from the room and down the hall.

**Lord Elrond's study**

Elrond turned from his desk and smiled. "Aragorn, you may step outside while I speak to Lady Elizabeth." Elrond said and Elizabeth looked rather terrified. "My Lord" Aragorn said and mouthed 'Good luck' to the young woman before leaving the room. Once the door was closed Elizabeth sank into a chair slightly out of fear and out of pain because she couldn't stand anymore. Elrond pulled a cushioned stool over to her and sat in front of her. "So, tell me about yourself while I tend to your ankle" Elrond said while freeing his hands from his long drooping sleeves. He pulled her boot off of her foot and propped her foot on his knee. "My name is Elizabeth Rose, I'm twenty five and I love to draw and paint in my free time. I have always had an interest in weapons like swords and bows and arrows. I would like to learn how to use a sword but I never had the chance to learn growing up because we moved a lot….what are you doing?" she asked while his hands hovered over her swollen red ankle. Slowly her ankle became less red and the swelling went down.

Suddenly she could feel a pop and she yelped before it felt much better. "Whoa, that's cool thanks" she said and he helped her put her boot back on. "You are most welcome. Now, let me tell you a story….. _It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven to the Dwarf lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who, above all else, desire power. But they were, all of them, deceived, for another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life_, but what the races of men did not know is that a tenth ring was made. This ring was made in secret for it was told to be more powerful than any of the rings that were forged, even the ring of power. Sauron has yet to find out about this ring for if he does he will stop at nothing until the person who wields it is dead and the ring is in his possession. Legend foretells of a stranger from another realm that can wield it and control its power. Now why am I telling you this you ask?" Elrond asked as he stood and straightened out his robes before walking to his window sill. "Because that very ring is not lost in legend but is here, and I believe you are the one that legend tells of wielding such power" Elrond said carrying the case over to the shocked red head and sat down again. "Me? Why would I be in your legend? I'm just a nobody." Elizabeth said and Elrond smiled. "I know of the world you come from, I know how you lived and I can assure you that the valar brought you to this world for a reason. I have the gift of foresight and I anticipated your arrival so I knew that you were the one to wield this ring and change the course of history before war falls upon Middle Earth." Elrond said and she looked down at the open box and her eyes went wide.

"Whoa, that is one beautiful ring. Are you sure that I'm supposed to wear it? I do not believe that I am special enough for such a treasure" Elizabeth said as she held the ring box in her hands. Elrond closed the box and closed her fingers around it while holding her hands in his. She looked up at him and he smiled.

"You would not be here if not for this very reason. I have faith in you, and I know in time you will see your potential for the destiny you were chosen for. Now, I will have someone escort you to your room so you may wash up and dress in more comfortable attire. You will be my guest of honor at dinner" Elrond said and she pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her left middle finger. A rush of wind whipped through the study, blowing things around and Elizabeth glowed briefly before the wind died down and the paper settled back on the desk. "Whoa, what was that?" she asked looking at the emerald that glowed slightly. "I believe the ring has bonded to you. The effects of wearing the ring are not known so please be careful when you wear it. If you need to talk about anything, my door is always open." Elrond said and she nodded before standing and bowing to Elrond before leaving the study only to see Aragorn sitting on the half wall outside the door.

**In Rivendell**

"Oh, hi Aragorn" Elizabeth said and he smiled before jumping off the wall and standing before her. "How did it go?" he asked as they walked down the hall and past some fountains. "I believe it went ok. I was just telling Elrond about me and he told me that he saw me coming. He knew I was going to come here, how does he know that?" Elizabeth asked as she waved her hands around. "Lord Elrond has been gifted with the gift of foresight. That means he can see glimpses into the future, for the future is never set in stone. It is ever changing, ever shifting and so not all his predictions are true but this one was." Aragorn said and they paused at a wooden door. "Here is your room. I was told to escort you here and come get you for dinner. I will return to collect you in a few hours….." he said before turning and walking away.

Elizabeth looked at the retreating form of the ranger and sighed before opening the door and smiling at what greeted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elizabeth's room (first POV)**

I walked into my new room and as soon as I closed the door a squealed slightly. "I can't believe I'm in Rivendell. This must be a dream, and if it is no one wake me up." I said as I walked through the room and soaked in all the wood furniture with leaves and flowers engraved into it and paused at the four poster bed made from birch wood and had a white curtain pulled around the sides for privacy. "I've always wanted one of those…..i wonder what to wear to dinner" I suddenly wondered as I walked through the room and started opening doors. The first door I opened was the door to the wash room. In the middle of the room sat a bathtub that was set into the floor, and a sink made of marble. I went to the next door and opened it to find the biggest closet I have ever seen. Think of the one on Princess Diaries 2, but bigger and with more dresses. I ran my hand along the elegant elven dresses hanging from the racks and one caught my eye.

I pulled out this dark red dress with shimmering gold accents on the skirt and drooping sleeves that came down from the low cut neckline. "Whoa, this is amazing." I said holding the dress in my hands and immediately went to get washed up. I sat in the bathtub for I don't know how long before I found the soap and scented oils to wash my hair and body. As soon as I was finished taking the best bath of my life, I climbed out and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel before taking another towel and drying my hair as I walked out to the bed.

I slipped some new undergarments on along with a dark red under skirt and some version of a tank top and then slipped the dress over my head. Now I'm not normally the thinnest person in the world but this dress fit me perfectly. I didn't have the chance to look at myself when I first got here but this dress made me feel so skinny. So I took a chance and walked to the mirror by the dresser and gasped when I saw myself. My pale skin had darkened a little and my figure was smaller and leaner than I remember having when I was at home. I brushed my still wet red hair behind my ears and noticed that they were pointy like the elves. "This is too weird" I said looking at my ears closer until a knock came to the door. "Come in" I called as I sat on the bed and brushed my waist length red hair. The door opened and in walked Lady Arwen. "My lady, what a surprise" I said standing and bowing to her which made her smile. "Please, just call me Arwen. Elizabeth is it?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, I come bearing gifts. This is from Lord Aragorn; he thought you should have something nice to wear to dinner with your dress." Arwen said before pulling a pair of red satin flats out of a satin cloth as well as a golden circlet and a golden locket. I gasped at the locket and gingerly held it in my hand.

"I can't believe I didn't notice it was gone. It must have fallen off in the forest" I said clasping it around my neck and placing a hand over it. I took the circlet and carefully placed around my head before slipping into the flats. "How do I look?" I asked as I spun slowly in front of the elleth. "I think you look lovely. You look like a princess. Now, I believe we should do something about your hair" Arwen said before sitting me on my bed and taking my brush before brushing my hair and braiding my bangs behind my head while leaving the rest loose.

"Now that is better. I never did like my hair hanging in my face growing up. Plus your face is too pretty to hide, I think Lord Aragorn would agree with me" Arwen said and I blushed while she giggled. "There's no way he would be interested in me. We just met, I bet you two have quite the history though" I said trying to get the subject off of me. "Yes we have known each other for many years but he has always been more of a best friend than anything else. I am grateful to have him here as a friend in such dark times." Arwen said and I gave her a hug. The action surprised the elf but she soon returned the hug and we parted so I can see her face. "Now don't go thinking like that. There is no room for negative talk here. Now go get yourself ready for dinner, I'll be out soon" I said before hugging her again and she left the room. I walked to the balcony of my room and looked out at the moon just coming above the horizon in the distance while the courtyard was below me with many people milling about and laughing. A smile came to my face just as there was a firm knock on my door. "Come in Aragorn" I called from my position and he walked in behind me before clearing his throat.

"I have come to escort you to dinner. Am I interrupting something?" he asked walking up behind me and leaning on the railing with his back to the courtyard and facing me. "No, I was just admiring the view. It's so pretty here at night and so alive. People laughing, and enjoying themselves, it makes me miss my family" I said and I didn't realize I was crying until he was wiping the tears from my cheeks. "One so fair should not be consumed in sorrow, tonight is a time to celebrate a new friend, and a new life." Aragorn said and I hugged him around the waist before sniffling and releasing him.

"Thanks. I needed that." I said and just then realized what he was wearing. He was cleaned up and dressed in black leather trousers, a white cotton shirt and a dark brown jerkin over top with his sword swinging from his hip and black leather boots. "Well, you clean up nice" I said while taking his arm and walking out of my room. "As do you my lady" he said and I smiled.

**Dinner**

We walked into the dining hall and all the conversations and noise from the plates and silverware stopped and everyone looked at us. I waved nervously and the noise started back up again before Aragorn escorted me to the chair on the right of Elrond while Arwen was on his left. He pulled out my chair for me and as soon as I was settled he sat in one of the high back chairs next to me.

Elrond smiled at me and patted my hand with the ring on it. I nodded my head at him and he stood up. "Everyone (room falls silent) I would like to make an introduction. This is Lady Elizabeth and she will be staying with us in immaldris for a while. I would like to make a toast to her future here, however long she may be, and for her life. May it be long and filled with love and happiness." Elrond said before clinking their goblets together and taking drinks before returning to their meal.

The main course was served and I was delighted it was some kind of meat. Chicken is my favorite and I was worried all I would eat here was salad. That's what you get with elves, just a bunch of vegetarians. I dug into my plate and felt like I was being watched. I looked up and spotted a blonde elf staring at me from across the room with narrowed grey eyes and a bow in his hand. I turned to Aragorn and he smiled. "Who is that elf over there and why is he staring at me?" I asked him and he looked at where I was looking and smiled bigger. "That is a good friend of mine. Legolas!" he called and the elf made his way over to the long table where we sat.

Legolas was a tall elf who wore dark green leather and brown boots while his blonde bangs were pulled back in a braid and the rest was loose. He approached the table and bowed to lord Elrond before making his way to Aragorn's side. "Aragorn, who is this fair maiden you have in your company," he asked and walked over to me. I pushed my chair out a little and stood so I could shake his hand. "My name is Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you Legolas." I said extending my hand and he took it and kissed the back of it.

A sudden rush of heat spread through my cheeks and he smiled when he saw me blush. "A pleasure my lady" he said before sitting in his own seat and I sat back in mine.

During the incredibly awkward dinner some elves played music in the corner and as I ate I heard Legolas and Aragorn talking in a strange language next to me and I started listening in order to figure out what they were saying. I turned to Elrond and he smiled at me, "My lord, what language are Aragorn and Legolas speaking?" I asked and he chuckled. "That would be our language, Sindarin, the language of the elves. I could teach you if you would like?" he offered before sipping his drink.

Before I could answer my head felt a little dizzy, and I closed my eyes tightly before holding my head. I couldn't hear anything around me other than a sharp ringing in my ears. Images then started to flash across my mind before I started breathing shallow and felt faint. The last thing I remember was my name being shouted as I fell to the floor.


End file.
